Talk:Mini/Star Trek
Mini-Jem'Hadar? I hate to make this more complicated, but this has been niggling at the back of my brain for a while, and I've just remembered—when editing Agent Tiranel van de Kamp's page, I came across a mention of her mini, Larin, a mini-Jem'Hadar, in her LJ profile. I'm not sure where they come from (I'm shocked it wasn't the DS9 OFU), but I shall endeavor to find out. Nenya (her author) may or may not remember. We'll see! ~Neshomeh 16:45, April 9, 2013 (UTC) : I noticed that too. I have a source, that I just found when I was reminded of DS9 and OFUs. That is the reviews on OFUST: DS9. If she's related to a "Nenya Kanadka", she was planning a DS9 OFU, and well, here's the link to the reviews page. : Just makes my writing a Star Trek OFU seem all the more...awkward. I kind of feel bad, but I also kind of feel like "hey, they didn't care enough to finish or carry through". And I think - and this isn't because I'm writing OFAS and plan to write the DS9 branch - that OFUST had some flaws. So I plan to do better. : A side note: do you know who "Larin" is a mini of? The only person I can think of is Ensign Ro Laren from TNG, which means that a DS9 mini isn't appropriate. Is there someone on DS9 that could possibly be a mini of, that I just haven't seen yet? : ~ Hermione of vulcan (talk) 20:53, April 9, 2013 (UTC) ::There's another mini-Jem'Hadar in this mission. The context doesn't really make it clear what misspelling created it (which is why I assumed it was a shrunken canon rather than a type of mini when I was reading through searching for minis). Most complicated mini situation ever! ::--Doctorlit (talk) 05:33, April 10, 2013 (UTC) ::: Yep, that's the same Nenya, and she says she and her sister Rosie made up the mini-Jem'Hadar after watching and falling in love with DS9. She also says that in retrospect, something from the Original Series (like Tribbles) makes more sense for the Trek franchise as a whole (though less so for DS9 individually). ::: I actually wonder if it wouldn't be good to have minis from each of the various spin-offs, like how Stargate has mini-Mastadges, Stargate SG-1 has mini-Unas, and Stargate Atlantis has mini-Wraith. Each spin-off had some unique monsters/bad guys, and, well, we're halfway there already. >.> That said, mini-Borg would probably be a terrible idea, so I'm not sure what would work best for TNG and VOY, let alone Enterprise, which I haven't seen. With Q involved, he could always decide to change things up on a whim, eliminating any continuity woes. I dunno, just a thought. ::: Sadly, I don't know what "Larin" is a mini of. ::: ~Neshomeh 16:39, April 11, 2013 (UTC) :::: "We're halfway there already." *chuckles* I don't know about Stargate, but all of the Star Trek series reference each other. A lot. There are a significant number of canon crossover episodes, and they even had a canon crossover movie. That's not even counting B'Elanna mentioning Data to a cybernetic lifeform she met in the Delta Quadrant, or a suspiciously tribble-ish toy in a TNG episode, or any number of similar references. They are all so interconnected. And, in the context of the PPC, I see it as very possible that a Suethor will bring together multiple series in order to hook up her Sue with all her Trek Lust Objects. *cough* ididthatinmyfirstsuefic *cough* Then wouldn't it be confusing for the agents in-universe, and the readers out of universe, to keep track of all the different kinds of minis? :::: Besides, the mini-Gorn are specialized to their series - wearing the uniform/typical clothing of their namesake, or if they are a race, carrying characteristics of that race. For example, minis of "Borg" look like assimilated Gorn. So it kinda works. :::: Also, tribbles are a great Trekverse mini because they are so iconic. Even though they only appeared in two episodes, they are incredibly famous. Iconic, even. That was my rationale behind the Gorn - I don't believe they appeared in more than one episode, but they are also famous. :::: Long rambling short, the Star Trek series are too interconnected to have different types of mini. And tribbles are awesome. :::: ~ Hermione of vulcan (talk) 01:18, April 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::: That's true, they are very interconnected. DS9 even pulls off a canon crossover with the Original Series—"The Trouble with Tribbles," in fact! Look forward to that if you haven't seen it yet, because it's impressively well done. ::::: I hadn't actually heard of Gorn prior to OFAS, but later I did learn Kirk was in an iconic battle with one? With his even-more-iconic shirt-ripping? It must happen after the first season, because I've seen that. But I'm just rambling now. ::::: Anyway, at least that clears up the situation with the known Trek minis. {= P ::::: ~Neshomeh 17:26, April 12, 2013 (UTC) :::::: "Trials and Tribble-ations" was actually the first episode of DS9 I ever saw. Awesome, as are all the canon crossovers. Though my favorite has to be the TNG episode with Spock. :::::: Thank goodness that's over. Nobody dare make new Trek minis. :) :::::: ~ Hermione of vulcan (talk) 22:12, April 12, 2013 (UTC)